Guerra de Titanes 2009
The 2009 Guerra de Titanes ("War of the Titans") was the thirteenth annual Guerra de Titanes professional wrestling show promoted by Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) since 1997. The show took place on December 11, 2009 in the Ciudad Madero, Tamaulipas Convention center, a site that AAA has used for many of their major shows. Guerra de Titanes is AAA's "End of year" show and the fifth of their "big shows" they hold every year. The Main Event saw Dr. Wagner, Jr. defend the AAA World Heavyweight Championship against El Mesias in a ''Domo De La Muerte'' cage match. The show also featured two AAA championship matches as Nicho el Milionario and Joe Lider defended the AAA World Tag Team Championship and Mini Charly Manson defended the AAA World Mini-Estrella Championship. Furthermore, a "Mask vs. hair", Lucha de Apuesta match between Faby Apache and Sexy Star took place as well. Finally the show featured a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match and a four on four "AAA vs. La Legion Extranjera elimination match where the winner would receive a title match for the AAA World Heavyweight Championship as AAA's [[Rey de Reyes 2010|2010 Rey de Reyes]] event. Background The event featured a number of professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. Results ; ; *Impulso & Lumino defeated Black Master & Disturbio Ledesma (6:12) *Mini Abismo Negro defeated Mini Charly Manson © and La Parkita and Mascarita Divina and Mascarita Sagrada and Mini Chessman and Mini Histeria and Mini Psicosis and Octagoncito in a Nine Way Elimination Match to win the AAA World Mini-Estrellas Championship (17:19) :*Mascarita Divina verletzt sich bei einem Dive und scheidet dadurch aus dem Match aus (3:04) :*Mini Charly Manson eliminated Mini Chessman (4:35) :*Mini Abismo Negro eliminated Mascarita Sagrada (5:20) :*Mini Abismo Negro eliminated La Parkita (6:02) :*Mini Abismo Negro eliminated Mini Charly Manson (7:45) :*Octagoncito eliminated Mini Psicosis (10:49) :*Octagoncito eliminated Mini Histeria (12:12) :*Mini Abismo Negro eliminated Octagoncito (17:19) *La Hermandad Extrema (Joe Lider & Nicho el Milionario) © defeated Jack Evans & Marco Corleone to retain the AAA World Tag Team Championship (11:07) *El Elegido, Extreme Tiger & Pimpinela Escarlata defeated Los Wagner Maniacos (Electroshock, Silver King & Ultimo Gladiador) (14:56) *Latin Lover defeated Alex Koslov and Chessman and El Zorro and La Parka and Octagon and Rocky Romero and Teddy Hart in a AAA World Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership Torneo Cibernetico Match (18:08) :*El Zorro eliminated Rocky Romero (9:59) :*Latin Lover eliminated Alex Koslov (10:43) :*Teddy Hart eliminated Octagon (11:42) :*La Parka eliminated Teddy Hart (12:56) :*La Parka eliminated Chessman (14:16) :*El Zorro eliminated La Parka (16:30) :*Latin Lover eliminated El Zorro (18:08) *Sexy Star defeated Fabi Apache in a Mask vs. Hair Match (15:39) *Konnan defeated Cibernetico in a Street Fight (23:12) *El Mesias defeated Dr. Wagner Jr. © in a Steel Cage match to win the AAA World Heavyweight Championship (48:34) See also *Guerra de Titanes *Asistencia Asesoría y Administración External links * Guerra de Titanes 2009 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración pay-per-view events Category:Guerra de Titanes Category:2009 pay-per-view events